Vehicle brakes include adjustment mechanisms that adjust brake clearance, which comprises a distance between a brake pad and a rotating brake rotor when the vehicle brake is not applied. A minimum brake clearance is required such that brake pads do not drag against the brake rotor. As brake pads wear, the brake clearance increases, which can adversely affect the capability of the vehicle brake to achieve maximum brake torque. To compensate for this an adjustment mechanism is used to move the brake pads toward the brake rotor as the pad wears.
One type of known adjustment mechanism utilizes a mechanical adjustment system that operates in a manner similar to that of a clutch with a known amount of backlash. One disadvantage with this type of system is that if over-adjustment occurs, then the brakes drag. This decreases the overall life of the brake pads.
Another type of adjustment mechanism utilizes electric adjusters to adjust brake clearance. Typically these systems mimic the existing mechanical adjustment mechanism. These types of systems are often complex, expensive, and time consuming to install. Thus, there is a need for a simplified and cost-effective adjustment system that optimizes brake clearance, and which can adjust for brake wear as well as brake drag.